Frozen and Shattered
by TheLittleBlueFrog
Summary: Alynn, the former girlfriend of famous YouTuber MinecraftUniverse, or Jason, is left wrecked in the aftermath of finding Jason with another girl in their kitchen. She is left with a nervous mind and a broken heart, so now, it's up to some of Jason's fellow YouTubers to comfort the heartbroken girl. Rated T for language and language only. Trigger Warning for self harm.


**Disclaimer- Quite obviously, I don't own any of the people you might recognize in this story. Obviously. Enough said. **

Alynn scowled and half-sobbed as she ran almost full speed away from the house. _His_ house. The house with the kitchen that she found them in; talking and holding hands like neither had a care in the world. At least, _he _didn't. Didn't care about his apparent girlfriend, didn't care that they had been dating for almost two months, and that a month before, she had been betrayed _just_ like this, and her heart was still fragile. Apparently, he didn't care whatsoever. At all. And it broke poor Alynn's already scarred heart, and already nervous mind. It broke her into a thousand little shards, like a shattered mirror. She couldn't piece herself back together, not alone.

Her arms hurt, but not as much as her heart. It had been about three hours since she had found Jason with another girl in _their_ kitchen. Make that _his_ kitchen. Alynn had chaotically moved out amid Jason's pleads and protests. She had brushed him off with a simple, but heartfelt "If you really cared, she wouldn't have been in your kitchen, now would she?"

Alynn finally released her witch's brew of emotions in the middle of a random park she didn't know the name of. She had ran blindly, mindless of her location. She honestly couldn't bring herself to care, at all, for anything. Her heart had shattered, been taped together, and frozen. She was numb. She was lost. She was, in all, _broken. _

_Hurting._ Alynn's toes hurt, from kicking angrily at tree roots, her head hurt from thinking too much, and her heart hurt from, well, Jason, and all thoughts that included him. This irritated her, the pain that she couldn't control. There had already been too much spontaenity for today, in Alynn's opinion. Additionally, she was tired, and didn't have a place to stay. Wonderful. Just, freaking, fantastic.

Groggily, Alynn slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a relatively comfortable bed. It was warm and soft, and for the first time since she found Jason and that other woman, she felt calm. Though, at just the very thought of him, her eyes started to water. Damn, I shouldn't let him get to me this much.. Alynn jumped when she realized she had no idea where in the damn world she was. She supposed she was somewhere relatively near the park, but that didn't help her much, considering she wasn't exactly sure where she had been. She jumped again, startled, as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure enter the room. She whirled around, but as she did so, she felt a calm, steadying hand on her shoulder. "Aagh!"  
As she screamed, she turned and looked, frightened, at the person holding her. It was an old, stereotypically bald and wrinkly man. "Ahh. Louise! The girl you found is finally awake," he yelled, presumably to whoever had found the distraught girl. Alynn quickly swatted his hand away, then paused, regretful that she had done so.  
Quietly, an old woman, probably Louise, shuffled into the room. "Child, would you mind telling us your name?" Her voice was calm and sweet, and soon, Alynn found herself informing these people of her identity. "Alynn. My name's Alynn."  
**Author's Note-** **Hi friends! I am back after a very long hiatus! Aaaannndd, I seem o have left you hanging over a cliff. :) So, a new fic. Please tell me, in a review, :) what you guys think about this! Even if the majority of the people who read this absolutely hate this and think it sucks, if there is even only ONE person who says they enjoy my new fic, (or the beginning of it,) I shall continue for that ONE person. Because I would hate to deprive anyone. ;) So, if you people want me to continue this, you gotta review and say so! Three, two, seven, _REVIEW!_**


End file.
